


Nii Brahnu

by MonkeyKnight



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akatosh pulls a Zeus, Dragonborn! Izuku, F/M, Human! Akatosh, OP! Izuku, except he's a better dad than zeus ever was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyKnight/pseuds/MonkeyKnight
Summary: A calamity struck Nirn, wiping out most of the sentient races. Humans were the survivors, and flourished, adapting to the new world. Fast forward to when quirks appear, and Akatosh decides to do some meddling.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Akatosh, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Nii Brahnu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's in a Hoard?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249318) by [Titus621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titus621/pseuds/Titus621). 



> This was bugging me for the longest time, so here you go! One Dragonborn Izuku, fresh from the pot. I might flip-flop between this and Light of the World whenever I get writer's block for one. Let me know what you think!

Akatosh gazed across the timestream. Humanity had really flourished after the Calamity that wiped out most of the other sentient races. Buildings made of metal and glass that rose into the skies, carriages that could move without being pulled by a horse, instant communication across the world...it was impressive, almost the same as the Dwemer before they disappeared. The mortals had even devised a means to fly to the remaining moon, Secunda (though the humans had forgotten the name.)

It was a shame that the Calamity had slowly drained the world of all magicka. Spellcasters had continued to use their magicks only to find their magicka would not regenerate. Staffs and staves became more and more widely used, but with the loss of magicka came the loss of soul gems, and as soon as the staff’s charge was lost it was considered useless. Still, the humans adapted and soon even though there was no more magic humanity pushed onwards.

Julianos’s actions amused Akatosh; the god of wisdom and logic touched the mind of a human and guided the human to create stories of what had happened in Tamriel. The human had gone on to share the stories of Tamriel with other humans in the form of games, and from there it spread like wildfire. Humanity loved the stories of Tamriel, and they lasted for decades, even though they were treated as fantasy.

The Daedric Princes were also still around, it seemed. Molag Bal incited many wars, and a descendant of one of Sithis’s assassins sparked a world-wide war. Sheogorath drove two brothers mad, leading to decades upon decades of the brothers fighting over pits of gravel using mercenaries, and Boethiah incited a married couple to feed information to enemies of the land they were living in.

It was actually the influence of the Daedric Princes that led Akatosh to look into the current time. Meridia had touched the plane of Mundus after disappearing for so long. With the magicka drain, there had been nothing to power the undead, nothing for necromancers to use to raise unholy thralls. No undead meant no need for Meridia’s influence, and the Daedric Prince had slowly faded into the background. Until now.

A baby had just been born, glowing with Meridia’s light. The doctors and the baby’s parents were astounded, and the news quickly spread. Intrigued, Akatosh moved further down the timestream. Meridia’s actions had prompted the other Daedric Princes to spread their powers among the mortals as well, creating new age among humanity. While not magicka, humanity now had what were collectively called quirks. Some others called them superpowers or abilities, but it was “quirk” that stuck.

So engrossed was Akatosh in the timestream he almost missed the divergence, minor though it was. The dragon god blinked. Many divergences surrounded the main flow of time, almost too many for even him to count. He went back along the main timestream, searching for the point of divergence. Akatosh found the divergence at the birth of one mortal, born to a mother with a minor telekinesis quirk. Flexing his divine muscles, Akatosh placed himself in the timestream as one of the nurses that took the newborn to be cleaned and weighed. Patiently performing the duties required of his self-assigned position, Akatosh handed the infant to the mother, who was panting with exhaustion but looked like she couldn’t be filled with more joy than she already was.

“Have you thought of a name?” the lead doctor asked.

“Izuku,” the mother replied. “His name is Midoriya Izuku.” The doctor smiled behind her mask, writing the name down on a clipboard filled with other information about the newborn. Satisfied, Akatosh prepared himself to exit the timestream, hiding his presence from the mortals around him. Right before he left, however, he felt eyes staring at him. Turning towards the eyes, Akatosh found Izuku, eyes open, gazing in his direction. The dragon god winked at the infant, and left.

Outside the timestream, Akatosh took a quick look at the millions of divergences, curious about each one. One divergence showed Izuku built like a warrior, a furry tail sprouting from his waist. He and another mortal with blonde hair and crimson eyes were fighting a mortal that had to be half-giant with how large and muscular he was. Another divergence showed Izuku to be surrounded by female mortals...actually, Izuku was basically the only male in the area. A timestream with a skewed gender ratio then. The one that really caught his attention was the timestream where Izuku could turn himself into a dragon, wholly and partially. All the divergences were like this, with Izuku being the center of it all, bearing different quirks, mates, even gender on occasion. Curiosity satisfied, Akatosh looked towards the main timestream, wondering what quirk Izuku wielded normally.

None. The answer was none. Main timestream Izuku was born quirkless, looked down upon by society. This, Akatosh decided, would not stand. The Last Dragonborn had died in the tenth era of Tamriel, passing peacefully with his mate, the vampire Serana. The Breton took advantage of his dragon-soul granted longevity, mastering all forms of combat, physical and magical. Serana too mastered magical combat, preferring it over physical violence. In the end, the Last Dragonborn finally grew old in body, and laid down to rest. Serana, who had cured herself of her vampirism, had also grown old in body, and laid down with him. It was with a heavy but happy heart that Akatosh had witnessed the last of his children die, for the Last Dragonborn had outlived the dragons in Tamriel.

But with Izuku there was now a chance. A chance for his lineage to exist again amongst the mortals. Akatosh would give Izuku the  _ siil  _ of a  _ dov _ , and the boy would be the First Dragonborn of the Age of Quirks, an announcement to the Daedric Princes that the Divines were very much still around.

Before he did anything else, Akatosh decided to set a few things up first. Finding a female hero that could transform into a dragon, he altered her childhood so that she would grow up with Izuku; changing one aspect of the blonde haired crimson-eyed child so that he wouldn’t be as cruel, that he would be a better person.

Finally, Akatosh made a mortal identity for himself. Divergences were common, but always reconverged at certains points in the main timeline. For Izuku, he had one such constant: his birth mother was always Midoriya Inko. The father was usually Midoriya Hisashi, who would then either disappear, never to be seen again or stay and help Inko raise Izuku. Akatosh intended to ensure Izuku had a father figure from birth.

His children did call him  _ bormahu _ after all.

* * *

Inko Hitori, unlike her friend Mitsuki Hokori, was not interested in dating. This is what she had told herself all throughout university, focusing on her law degree so she could help people where heroes couldn’t. Mitsuki could call her a prude all she wanted, Inko would get her degree and get in a law firm (or start her own) and then think about finding someone to settle down with. Enji Todoroki didn’t help matters. The boy pretending to be a man was constantly flaunting his popularity and powerful quirk, thinking that it would impress Inko. Instead, it repulsed her, and everytime he approached her, Inko had to suppress the urge to use her quirk on him. Organs counted as small objects, after all.

That all changed when a student transferred in about halfway through the semester. Toshaka Midoriya was a well-mannered young man, with scales lining his cheeks and slitted, cat-like eyes peering out from behind a pair of spectacles. He also had an eidetic memory when it came to history, seemingly knowledgeable about anything in the past. Toshaka had made friends with Masaru Bakugou upon his arrival, which meant that he got to know Mitsuki, and by extension, Inko. Inko had to admit, Toshaka was interesting. If he hadn’t professed an interest in becoming a historian, she would have tried to recruit him for her (as of yet unbuilt) law firm.

However, Enji was not pleased by Toshaka’s arrival. Almost instantly after Toshaka had joined Masaru’s friend group, Enji confronted the transfer student, ranting about how Toshaka was trying to steal “his woman.” Inko had bristled, fed up with Enji’s antics and ready to pull his small intestine out through his throat. It was only Toshaka placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood to face Enji that stopped her.

“Tell me, Todoroki, is there an arena on campus meant for training purposes?” Toshaka inquired.

“Of course there is, dipshit. The fuck does it matter?”

“I have a proposition for you,” explained Toshaka. “Let us settle this like the knights of old; that is, let us duel to see who is correct. As a bonus, if you win, I will leave Inko and her friends alone and find others on campus to be around. However, if I win-”

“In your dreams,” Enji muttered.

“If I win, you never say another word to Inko or attempt to approach her ever again.”

“Ha! As if I’d lose. You got yourself a deal, punk,” agreed Enji. “Let’s get this over with now.” With that, he swaggered toward the training grounds, his usual entourage of lackeys following behind.

“Toshaka! What did you do that for?!” an enraged Inko asked.

“People like him understand only power, Inko. He simply needs to be put in his place,” Toshaka responded, peering at her over his spectacles. “Now then, Masaru, could I have you lead me to the training grounds? I would hate to have to rely on my opponent to find our battlegrounds.”

Masaru agreed, mumbling a goodbye to Mitsuki as he stood up. After the two young men had left, Mitsuki turned to Inko, who was angrily stabbing at her meal.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Word had quickly spread throughout campus, and pretty soon most of the school had gathered in the stands at the training grounds, ready for the upcoming battle. Masaru had managed to save seats for Inko and Mitsuki, correctly predicting that the blonde would be able to drag her friend to the fight.

“Inko?”

The greenette quirked an eyebrow, grumpily waiting for Toshaka to continue.

“When you have some free time, would you care to go on a date with me?” Toshaka asked.

“W-what?!” Inko half-shrieked, not expecting the question.

“Well, the thing is, I am curious as to the quality you possess that causes Todoroki to chase you so, and desire to find it. If I don’t, then perhaps I might find a different quality that would entice me just as badly,” he explained. Seeing that Inko was shocked and not forthcoming with an answer, Toshaka shrugged. “Take your time to think about it. I would like an answer, though I won’t be pushy about it. Simply let me know when you decide.”

With that, Toshaka turned to face his opponent and stepped onto the training arena. A professor, acting as referee, called the start of the match.

“I’ll make you regret ever challenging me! Hellfire Barrage!” Enji shouted. As flames cloaked his body, Enji slammed a fire-covered fist into the ground, cracking the earth and sending flames racing toward Toshaka. Before he could react, fire engulfed the transfer student, causing many students to cry out in fear while others cheered vigorously. Inko just stared, not wanting to believe that Toshaka had gone down so easily.

“Hmm...was that it?”

The deep, gravelly voice quieted the arena, and as the flames dissipated the entire stadium stared in shock. In Toshaka’s place stood what looked like a humanoid dragon, covered in golden scales with ebony horns that twisted their way over its head. It had no wings, but a tail swept from side to side. A pair of spectacle sat on its snout, erasing all doubts that Inko had. The dragon was Toshaka.

“Well, if that’s the case then I’m bored. Better wrap this up.” Dragon-Toshaka braced his legs, took a breath...

...and bathed the arena in white-hot flame.

**“YOL TOOR SHUL!”**

The white flames blinded everyone, and when they could see, everyone was shocked. Toshaka was human again, and Enji was unconscious, smoke rising from his still form. His quirk, Hell Flame, had protected him from the brunt of the heat, but the sheer force of the oncoming fire had slammed him hard, lowering his guard and temporarily exposing him to the flames.

“Mey yol joor,” Toshaka smirked. He turned to see Inko, Mitsuki and Masaru staring, mouths agape. He smiled and waved, then made his way off of the battlefield. Recovering, Mitsuki elbowed Inko gazing at her expectantly.

“Fine,” Inko sighed. “I’ll let him know when I have some free time.”

Mitsuki grinned.

* * *

Two years later, Toshaka proposed to Inko. Masaru and Mitsuki served as their Best Man and Best Maid, respectively. With the safety net of the large fortune Toshaka’s late parents had left him, Inko started her own law firm. Amos Jules, a friend of Toshaka’s, joined her, helping her with cases that seemed impossible. Midoriya and Jules: Attorneys at Law quickly became famous for taking cases against the Yakuza and other underground organizations.

Three years after their marriage, Izuku was born.

_ "Drem yol lok, dii kul.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Toshaka's dragon form was partly inspired by Titus's What's In a Hoard? There's a link here somewhere for that, and if there isn't, go search it! It's really good.
> 
> All dragon language translations can be found at thuum.org


End file.
